A life of crime
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: AU- Detective Tobirama Senju had been tasked with the capture of the Uzumaki's own 'Debt collector' Sakura Haruno, who'd slipped past him too many times to count. This time would be different though, he wouldn't let her escape again.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

He'd tracked her to this run down little bar thanks to his informants' information.

Miss _Sakura Haruno_.

A 'debt collector' for the Uzumaki Empire.

He'd known the Uzumaki boy before his turn for the worst, before his parents were murdered and left for the teen to find. He'd gone downhill from there, dragging his friends along for the ride, building what was now one of the deadliest gangs around.

Topped only by the Uchiha's and the Akatsuki.

He'd had run in's with the spitfire of a pinkette before, each one resulting in the same thing. Him frozen in place with her walking calmly out the door, leaving him to watch her back as she disappeared from sight.

Tobirama had sworn to catch her, taking her nonchalance as a personal insult to himself and his team.

She wouldn't get by him again.

Apparently she'd been hauled up in this grimy building for the past week, something having gone down between her and the Uchiha leader that required her to disappear for a while.

As much as Tobirama despised the girl, he couldn't help but respect her. She was vicious, focused and knew how to get a job done quickly and quietly.

Her body count showed it.

Making his way to the door and slipping past the entrance, he was glad he'd dressed to fit in.

If he'd arrived in anything but his jeans and old button up, he was sure he'd have been jumped the second they saw him.

Spotting that oh so familiar head of hair towards one of the darker corners of the room, he walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, taking the random beverage and sipping at it all while focusing on her and the man she was sitting across from.

The booth she was in hid her from view, the only way he knew it was her being the top of her head.

Pink hair didn't equal inconspicuous after all.

Whoever it was with her had obviously brought bad news, his form tense as she slapped her open palm onto the table, pointing at him threateningly.

If he didn't get her tonight, that guy would probably be next on her hit list.

As the man hurriedly got up and made his way out of the bar, Tobirama took his chance and placed his now empty drink back onto the bar before standing and making his way in her direction.

If he could box her in he'd have a chance of getting out without flashing his badge and alerting the others.

That would sure go over well.

He hated places like this.

Coming to a stop at the edge of her table, his eyes locked with hers, her head resting in the palm of her hand as she propped an elbow onto the hard wood.

"Tobirama Senju. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Please have a seat, I've been expecting you." She motioned to the spot next to her, completely ignoring the seat across the table.

"Haruno." He stated, his face remaining stoic as he slowly sat, eyeing her hands as she held them out before her in a peaceful manner. "No tricks up your sleeve today?"

"Nope, I just couldn't resist seeing your pretty face, I even had your little informant tip you off…" she stated, leaning back as he turned himself towards her, his eyes gazing around the bar steadily before resting on her again.

"Informant?" Damn it, there went another one.

"Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Please do try to keep up, I'll try to talk a little slower if you want."

Screw it, he'd had enough of this already.

He quickly reached to his pocked and pulled out his hand cuffs, his face stern as he glowered at her minutely. "Sakura Haruno, you're under-"

"Nu-uh Senju." She interrupted, leaning forward and moving to kneel on the leather seat, her nose brushing his as she caught his wrists, her thumbs pressing into them until he dropped the cuffs. "Not today. You see, I invited you here because I have a little problem, and I need your help taking care of it."

Damn her, she knew he couldn't make a scene.

"What would you need my help with? Isn't little Uzumaki looking out for you anymore, trouble in paradise?" He really shouldn't have been taunting her, but she just got his nerves.

One of her hands released his, moving to his chest instead, lightly tracing circles as she looked at him coyly, her lips now brushing his as his face tinted pink.

"Oh, you don't really need to know, I'm sure you'll realize it soon enough. You're not that dense, pretty boy."

Her hand trailed lower, his body instinctively reacting as she giggled lightly, her mouth still hovering teasingly over his.

That's when she shuffled over and straddled him.

Her hand never left his as her legs lightly touched the outside of his own, her skirt riding up as she sat back slightly, her weight on his thighs and not that fraction higher he craved.

No, he didn't crave it.

He had some self-control.

"Haruno-"

Her lips locked with his, her hand moving from his navel to the crotch of his tight denim pants, lightly touching as her other hand left his. His own hands instinctively went to her hair and hips, his wide eyes closing as her head tilted to the side, her tongue tracing his bottom lip, encouraging him to respond.

Damn her.

His lips parted as he pushed forward, her hand pressing harder against him, stroking him threw his pants. Tracing her tongue with his own her moved his hand from her waist and gripped the table, trying to keep quiet as the sounds of the room around them faded.

Damn her to hell.

"Tobirama," she purred as she pulled back, her lips bruised and red as her chest heaved, her hand abandoning its rubbing and making him whimper faintly. "It was nice to see you again."

And with that the pinkette was standing, her hand waving at him as she made her way out the side door just feet from the table.

"Fuck!" He made to follow her, already flying in her direction, intent on finally apprehending the damn woman.

Only to be stopped by the handcuff chaining him to the table.

"FUCK!"

She'd gotten him again.

He'd never live this down.

Hands searching for the keys fruitlessly, he was interrupted by the front door being kicked in, a dark haired man storming to the bar, his red eye and eye patch making the Senju freeze in place.

An Uchiha.

"Where the hell is Sakura Haruno, I was told she'd be here."

Damn it.

She'd set him up.


End file.
